Sensory Details
by Scottie-Pet
Summary: On a boring Saturday, Vlad visits Danny and decides to overshadow him for a bit of fun. NSFW


**Warning for sexual activity without consent.**

**Sensory Details**

* * *

Danny hadn't done much in his life, as a human being, to warrant any bizarre attention. As a human, that was. When it came to being a ghost, he'd done just the opposite, and was quite well known among his fellow after-living beings. Danny Phantom was perhaps one of the most controversial beings known to the ghost zone. He was either hated or adored, nary was there an in between for the young ghost. The only other known halfa, Vlad Plasmius, was a little bit more grounded when it came to opinions of him. He was generally both despised and feared, if not with some outlying beliefs concerning him. Naturally, when it came to the opinions both halfas had of each other, the biggest misconception was that they hated each other completely and utterly, with no other feelings aside from such. This, of course, was vehemently untrue.

Danny had his issues with Vlad, granted, and for good reasons. The man had done countless wrongs to him. And yet, there was this underlying feeling of something that bordered on a strange mixture of both awe and pity that he felt for Vlad. He felt almost sad on behalf of Vlad, that the man had no one, nothing but his riches, and in the same way, he felt almost inspired by how powerful Vlad was.

On the flip side, Vlad Plasmius felt something of a need to protect Danny from anything that wasn't him. It could have been fatherly love, if not for the fact that Vlad knew nothing of such. Vlad didn't know how to love another being without being selfish and controlling about it. He didn't know how to view those he cared for without seeing them as possessions of some sort, feeling entitled to their love in return. But then, maybe that was because he'd never quite had the chance.

It was a Saturday when Vlad crossed the line. Danny was sitting at home, watching a bit of TV while his folks worked on something in the lab and his sister was studying for an upcoming test in one of her advanced classes. Danny lazed about, drawling out a sigh in his boredom. He'd thought of inviting Sam and Tucker over, but something implored him to stay in his lonesome, despite wishing for their company. Danny groaned out and rolled onto his side as he flipped through the channels. Nothing particularly good was on. Just reruns of old shows and commercials. And golf, but of course, Danny couldn't stand golf, unlike Sam, who loved it for reasons he couldn't comprehend.

"Ugh," Danny sighed as he adjusted his position. Being bored made him hyper aware of every discomfort he felt. "Maybe I should eat something..." He considered, before his ghost sense went off, causing him to gasp, and then grin. Finally, something interesting to do.

Just as he was about to go ghost, none other than Vlad Plasmius phased through the walls, taking him off guard. "Vlad?" Danny inquired, his eyebrows drawing taut.

"Why hello, Daniel. How are you this fine Saturday?" Vlad sneered down at him, his red eyes glowing with something Danny couldn't quite place.

"What do you want?" Danny growled, taking a fighting stance.

"Now Daniel, there's no need for your hostility." Vlad chastised him as he crossed his arms with a raised brow. "After all, it would be quite childish to hit yourself."

Danny blinked. "What?"

That was all he could get out before Vlad surged forward, laughing like a mad man as he overshadowed Danny.

It was bizarre - a half ghost attempting to overshadow another. It was like some kicking and screaming match, but the erratic twitching and heaving Danny's body experienced wasn't much different from when Poindexter had overshadowed him. It took a few moments of fighting, but soon, Vlad was in complete control of Danny. For a moment, he stood entirely still, basking in his triumph, before his eyes gleamed with a bright red and he turned to face himself in the mirror.

"Truly amazing how easy it is to be a kid again." Vlad sneered through Danny's voice, running a hand over his face. It was soft. He laughed cruelly as he walked over to Danny's computer, setting up the web cam.

It blinked with life, and Vlad grinned with Danny's face at his digital reflection. He threw off Danny's shirt and pressed the 'record' button, more than ready to get the show on the road.

"Now Daniel," he husked. "I'm sure you've done this many times before, what with your teenage hormones running rampant. But I doubt you've ever done such a thing under someone else's supervision, am I correct?"

He laughed, almost with a bitter connotation, when he received no answer, aside from a dull look of fear lurking within Danny's irises. Vlad puppeteered Danny's hand into unzipping his pants, pushing down his boxers to reveal a soft, almost shy looking dick. He eagerly palmed it, feeling the sensitivity of Danny's teenage body roar through him, causing a quickening of his breath. Vlad had forgotten what it was like to be so delicate. Danny's cock hardened under his own, somewhat familiar touch, peeking from it's warmth.

Vlad almost felt compelled to coo, but he settled for a throaty moan, slightly forced, if only to hear Danny's voice breath out such a sound. He glanced up to the camera, being sure that it was catching everything, before he wrapped Danny's dainty fingers around his penis and gently rubbed. He could feel Danny's waning strength within him, Danny trying to fight so desperately yet being overwhelmed by not only the bizarrity of the situation but also by how Vlad only seemed to grow stronger with each movement.

"Doesn't that feel good, _little badger?_" He stressed the words with a quiet hiss as he tightened his grip, almost yanking as he erected Danny's dick entirely. He spat out the nickname as though it were a curse, as though it were venom meant solely to represent how much he hated and wanted Danny Phantom altogether.

Vlad watched as his own actions caused Danny's cheeks to heat up, as his index rested on the slit of Danny's cock and his other hand began to fondle his balls lightly. He felt Danny's stomach suck inwards and then out as he panted, beginning to grow hot under the pressure. He was inside of Danny - maybe not entirely the way he'd wanted to be, but was there nonetheless - and he was watching Danny's resolve shrink like drops of water beneath the sun. His fingers danced over the skin of Danny's dick roughly, feeling each vein as Vlad groaned out, watching himself with half lidded eyes.

_What do you think of when you touch yourself, Daniel?_

Vlad keened as he smiled up to the camera, quirking a brow when he felt Danny's dick twitch. He pressed Danny's finger against the line of his sack, drawing it down the center with ease and feeling Danny suddenly quiet down from within. In that moment it became clear to Vlad that Danny probably hadn't explored that area as much, and this experience, as horrific as it may have been, would no doubt affect some of his masturbation sessions later down the line. Vlad laughed with Danny's mouth and tugged his length harder.

_Do you think of me when you touch yourself, Daniel?_

Vlad used Danny's hand to grip himself a bit tighter, massaging his balls as he felt Danny's eyes roll back slightly with a deep breath. He felt compelled to shut his eyes but he couldn't take his eyes away from the ones that gazed back at him on the computer screen, Danny's eyes, lustfully peering back at him. It was his own lust, true, but he convinced himself that Danny felt it too, that Danny reciprocated despite never having acted upon it in the way that Vlad was at that very moment. He increased the pressure his index finger had on the slit of Danny's cock, moaning as he felt the acquainted feeling of warmth overwhelm him.

_Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel-!_

The name burned it's way through his system, and he forgot at that moment that Danny apparently had his mother's eyes and that was _supposed_ to be the reason Vlad cared at all, he forgot that Danny wasn't someone who may have cared for him in the same way that he did, he forgot that maybe it wasn't entirely lust that had brought him to do what he had been. All he could think of was how amazing Danny felt, his soft hands on his hard, smooth dick, and his alluring, hypnotizing eyes...

He gasped out loudly, with and with one drawn out moan, he came from within Danny's body, leaving a splatter of cum on the keyboard.

Vlad looked up at the screen through Danny's eyes, watching the flickering emotions of turmoil run through them that were not his own. He stared into them for a moment, watching the afterglow fleet and transition into confusion. Vlad suddenly felt Danny's body grow cold. He leaned forward and stopped the video, saving it and e-mailing it to himself, the residue of his coital activity coating Danny's fingers as he did so. Vlad took one last look in the mirror as Danny, something insanely plaintive dancing in his eyes that the younger half-ghost no doubt caught, before he ejected himself from Daniel's body.

"Ta," He drawled as he watched Danny's now restored form crumple to the ground in exhaustion, Vlad himself feeling exuberated, if not a bit uncomfortable.

He phased from the building with impeccable speed, flying off as fast as he possibly could, leaving Danny to figure out what had just happened.

Danny stayed in his position, on his hands and knees, staring wide eyed at the carpet for the next several minutes, attempting to piece together what had just occurred. He'd remained conscious, if not a captive audience, throughout the entirety of Vlad's... Escapade. Slowly, his knees shifted, and he pulled himself further into a ball, only to look down and realize that Vlad hadn't even had the decency to zip himself back up. He put himself away silently, before looking up to face the mirror, almost feeling wronged by his own visage. He wasn't even sure if he felt wronged - violated, perhaps? Danny didn't even know. Technically, Vlad didn't really do anything to him. Or did he? It was solely dependant upon perspective. He felt a whimper rise in his throat as he glanced over to his computer, where the keyboard was sticky from his cum and a paused video of himself unzipping his pants was displayed on screen.

He knew he'd sort out his thoughts eventually, but the primary conclusion he could come up with at that moment was that he'd definitely be trying some of those tricks in the future.

* * *

**Phew, I hope you guys liked it. Sorry about the somewhat rushed ending. I know, I squeezed in far too many of my kinks, but oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed. Pompous Pep sort of started out as a guilty pleasure of mine, but after seeing all the fanart I was rather relieved by what a common favorite it was. I was pretty tempted to have another ghost walk in on Vlad while he was doing that, but I decided against it... I'll save that for another time.**


End file.
